narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Light of a Firefly
by Ikimono-gakari is the fifth opening sequence for Naruto: Shippūden. It began with episode 103 and ended with episode 128. It was followed by Sign. Lyrics Rōmaji SHA LA LA itsuka kitto Boku wa te ni suru n’ da Hakanaki mune ni sotto Hikari moete yuke Aitaku naru no shoudou Nakitaku naru no junjou Natsu no hi ni tobikonda Hotaru wa kaeranai Anata wa nani mo iwazu kuchizuke wo nokoshite Kizutsuku mama unazuita ne Kanashii hodo inochi yurameiteita SHA LA LA itsuka kitto Boku wa te ni suru n’ da Hakanaki mune ni sotto Hikari moete yuke SHA LA LA itoshiki hito Anata mo miete iru no Mabayui tsuki ga sotto Ashita wo terashite Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite English First Version SHA LA LA Some day in the future I will, for sure, hold it in my hand Let it softly set ablaze A light in your empty heart. the "impulses" of wanting to meet you, the "innocence" of wanting to cry, the fireflies have gone into the blaze of the summer to never come back again. You remained silent and left me a kiss, pained and hurt, I nodded my head. your life flickered like a light, it was so sad. SHA LA LA Some day in the future, I will, for sure, hold it in my hand. let it softly set ablaze A light in your empty heart. SHA LA LA My sweet, lovely dear, I can see you too now. The dazzling moon will softly, Illuminate the morning day. Strongly, strongly shine on. Second Version Sha la la I know that someday I'll find what I'm running after Let the light shine in your empty heart and set your soul ablaze The desire to see you again is so pure it makes me weep The fireflies have flown off into the summer sky never to return You left me with a silent kiss goodbye and hurt and upset, I still nodded my head left alone, trembling and sad Sha la la I know that someday I'll find what I'm running after Let the light shine in your empty heart and set your soul ablaze Sha la la Oh my beloved I can still see your safe as the moon's dazzling light illuminates the next day shine strong, shine strong! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Sakura Haruno * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Yamato * Itachi Uchiha * Deidara * Suigetsu Hōzuki (Second Version) * Jūgo (Second Version) * Karin (Second Version) * Tsunade * Jiraiya * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi (First Version) * Tobi * Pain * Kisame Hoshigaki * Zetsu * Might Guy * Gaara (Movie Version) * Shizune (Movie Version) * Hiruko (Movie Version) * Ichi (Movie Version) * Ni (Movie Version) * San (Movie Version) * Asuma Sarutobi (Movie Version) * Obito Uchiha (Movie Version) * San's Bird (Movie Version) Trivia * This is the second opening made by Ikimono-gakari, the first being "Blue Bird". * This opening was also used to show some clips of the movie Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire. Category:Songs